The present disclosure relates generally to a work and display device. Although chalkboards and whiteboards have been used for such things as classroom instruction, these prior art devices are generally limited in size to something matching the viewable area on the walls at of a classroom or the like. Thus, a limited amount of information can be displayed on such a board before the at least some of the information must be removed from the board to present additional information. A sheet of paper or even a static cling decal can be used to supplement information but the prior art has heretofore not provided a versatile work and display device that can be used on a desktop, provides for convenient transport to a classroom and storage, is marked with permanent graphics to aid instruction, and provides a surface for dry erase marking. Thus, there is a need for such a work and display system, device for use with the system, and method of using such a system.